This invention relates to an alarm device and more particularly to a highly versatile portable alarm device. Many alarm devices have been provided which are designed to be activated upon the unauthorized opening of doors, windows or even purse snatching. The presently available alarm devices are not very versatile, portable or convenient to use and do not provide for integration with the wide variety of activators available such as heat sensors or vibration switches. Prior alarm devices do not provide the versatility combined with compactness.